A hard life
by fantasywriter454
Summary: Antonia is just an average high school student with a very strict mother. That is, until one event changes her life for the worse. Or so she thinks. Can her boyfriend Francis make her awful life possibly better? gender-bent Spain, teen drama, other stuff
1. Prologue

I sat nervously in my bed, my blanket pulled up to my chin as I anxiously awaited the arrival of my French boyfriend. He was just coming over for a short visit, which my mother was not happy about. She disliked Francis, which I didn't understand why. He was such a sweet and caring boy in my opinion. My mother thought differently, though. She kept saying how Francis was inappropriate and perverted. I had laughed when she said this to me, not being able to understand where she was coming from. She had gotten angry at me and had given me the chastity talk again. I ignored her, because ever since I had started going out with Francis a year and a half ago, she kept giving me this talk. I had obeyed her up until about four months ago, when Francis had revealed he had booked a room at a motel and we had slept together. I had lied to my mother, saying I was staying at Feliciana and Lovina's house for the night. She had believed me and I knew she would because she would rather me hang out with the Italian twins than Francis and Gilbert.

But that one time four months ago brought me to my current situation. That one time I would get me disowned and kicked out of the house for good. That one time I thought Francis would leave me for good. I had to somehow tell my boyfriend, but not my mother, that I was...pregnant.

0000000

Don't worry. I have not given up on "It all started when..." I just had this idea pop into my head one night, so I had quickly grabbed my phone (it was late at night) and typed it up on my notes.

Anyway, this is just the prologue. There shall be more to come!

Please review if you want this to continue!


	2. Francis, I'm pregnant

Francis came and knocked on my door. I smiled and looked towards my bedroom door, telling him it was open. He opened it, smiling at me. I could then see my mother in the shadows behind him, eyes narrowed and watching Francis carefully. He nervously entered, slipping through the small crack and shut the door quickly, knowing my mother was watching him. He smirked at me as he approached me in bed and then moved so he straddled over me. He kissed me softly and I responded to his kiss.

"What are you still doing in bed, Tonia?" he whispered, looking down at me. "Trying to tease me?" I hit him softly in the chest.

"You know my mom's listening," I whispered. "We could never..."

"Maybe this Saturday night? I can book us another room at the motel." I looked up at him and sadly shook my head. He looked confused. "Aww, why not? Did your mother find out about last time?"

I shook my head again.

"No, but there's something else that is preventing us from making love," I whispered softly. He sat back.

"What is it? Is it another man?" I shook my head quickly.

"No! Francis, I could never cheat on you!" He took my hand and smiled.

"I'm glad. But what is it?" I swallowed nervously. 'This is it... ' I thought nervously as I pulled my shirt over my small bump on my belly and pulled the blanket away from my chin down past my belly. Francis's eyes widened.

"Ma chérie! Have your breasts gotten bigger?" he was looking at my chest with a sort of lustful look in his eyes, but I didn't notice. I nodded, blushing a bit.

"Sí, but that's not it." I took his hand and slowly brought it down to my belly, placing his hand down. His eyes flashed with recognition as he looked down, shocked.

"Mon dieu!" he exclaimed softly. "Is that...are you...?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Sí, I am pregnant," I breathed, turning my head away. I knew what was going to come next. Francis would get angry and break up with me, leaving me alone to take care of the child. Instead, his reaction surprised me. He kissed my belly softly. I whirled my head around and looked at him. He was smiling as he whispered things to my belly. "F-Francis?" I stuttered, a bit confused. He looked up at me with a smile aligning his face.

"Yes?"

"Y-You're not mad at me for being pregnant? Y-You're not going to break up with me?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Why would I break up with my pregnant girlfriend?" he whispered back. I smiled and blushed, kissing him softly. He deepened it more and then scooped me up in his arms. I squealed and giggled, wrapping my hands around his neck. He set me down on my feet and placed his hands on my belly, kneeling down. If I had known what was going to happen next, I might not have almost fainted.

00000000000000

Translations:

Ma chérie= My darling

Sí= Yes

Mon dieu= My god!

Here's the first chapter. I hope it's good. Please review!


	3. Finding out

Francis stuck his hand into his pocket and took my hand, smiling up at me. I looked down at him as he looked up at me.

"Antonia, I have something very important to ask of you. I was actually planning to do this after we graduated in a couple of months, but I think now would be more appropriate actually. I love you with all of my heart. Every breath, every thought, every heartbeat, is dedicated to you, Antonia." He paused, watching me for a few moments before he pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and opened it. I gasped as an array of diamonds sparkled back at me. He held the ring up a little bit. "Antonia Fernandez Carriedo, will you marry me?" I blushed deeply and nodded, smiling.

"Sí! Of course! Of course!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, a little lower than my waist, almost to my butt, but I was too excited as he slipped the ring onto my finger: a perfect fit. I squealed in delight, letting it catch the light as I admired it. He took my cheeks in his hands and kissed me softly. My hands went around his neck again as I kissed back. The door slammed open at that point, my mother looking furious.

"Francis! Your time is up!" she barked. I began to think she had overheard his marriage proposal, but she obviously hadn't. She had just my squeal and our kiss. Francis nodded and quickly kissed me again, giving me a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back, doing my best to hide my engagement ring. I started to walk Francis out to his car, but my mother held me back, grabbing a hold of my left wrist. I frowned and tried to jerk away from her.

"Mama, let me go!" I snapped. She held onto my wrist tighter.

"No! You are not going anywhere with him!"

"Mama! I was just going to walk him to his car! Let me go!" I tried to jerk my hand away from her harder, but to my horror, she gripped my hand, my ring pressing into her palm. She gasped and her eyes were lit on fire as she looked down, becoming furious at the sight.

"ANTONIA FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! WHAT IS THIS?" she screeched, holding up my ring so she could get a better look at it. Francis whirled around, eyes widening in shock and fear.

"M-Mama!" I gasped, trying to pull away from her, tears forming in my eyes. "M-Mama! Please let go of me!"She tried to snatch the ring away from me but Francis grabbed her wrist tightly, blocking her from doing so.

"Leave Antonia alone," he snarled. Her eyes bulged as she slapped him hard.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" she yelled. I shook and backed away from her.

"M-Mama, por favor, stop," I whispered. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Give me that damn ring!" she snarled. Francis frowned and pulled me away from my mother, who was determined to take the ring away from me and probably throw it down the drain or throw it in the lake behind our house. Francis stood in front of me as my mother grabbed my chair to my desk.

"Mama! Por favor, stop!" I cried. She ignored me and swung the chair at Francis, who jumped back, pushing me back in the wall.

"Tonia! I'm so sorry!" he cried, pulling me away from the wall, hugging me close.

"Get away from her!" my mother screeched, grabbing Francis's wrists and jerks him away from me.

"Tonia!" he cried again, struggling against my mama. She shoved Francis towards the door. He slammed into the door, grunting. She pulled me closer, grabbing my hands tightly. I winced, trying to struggle against her, in which she just pulled me closer. At that moment, everything froze. She had felt my belly against her own. My shirt was whipped upwards in the next second and she was staring at my belly. She became even more furious and shoved me towards Francis, who caught me in his chest.

"Get the hell out of my house!" she screamed. "I never want to see you again!" I shook, and Francis opened the door, quickly hurrying me outside. I began to cry and held onto Francis tightly.

00000000000000

Here's the next chapter. Sorry if this isn't well written...Anyway please review

Translation: (just in case you guys need it)

Por favor=please


	4. Moving in

My mother had run back into my room when Francis had escorted me outside. She had broken my window and had proceeded to throw my belongings out of the window. I was lucky the house was only one story, but I was not happy that a small garden was right under my window. I decided to wait until all of my belongings were outside for some of the things, like my suitcase and books, I did not want to be hit with. While my mother kept throwing my belongings outside, she was screaming profanity in Spanish. I began to cry into Francis's shoulder and he held me. Some of my neighbors had heard her screaming and came out to watch. One of them became worried and called the police. A few minutes later, a couple of cars came blaring up, four policemen getting out. They approached us.

"What is going on? One of your neighbors called, saying there was something bad going on," one of them asked.

"Her mother kicked her out of the house."

"Why?"

"Because she's, um, pregnant and engaged to me," Francis replied. The policeman raised an eyebrow at Francis.

"How old are you, son?"

"17, sir."

"And how old is she?" he asked, gesturing at me.

"16, almost 17," Francis replied. I sniffed.

"Did your mother do anything besides kick you out of the house?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"S-Sí, I mean, y-yes," I stuttered.

"What did she do?"

"S-She, um," I swallowed nervously. "She slapped F-Francis, s-she grabbed my wrists hard several times and would not let me go, s-she almost hit Francis hard with a chair which was actually aimed for me, and now s-she's screaming profanities and calling me more than awful names." A couple of the policemen went inside my house and handcuffed my mother. "P-please d-don't arrest her!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, miss, but she is out of control..."  
>"She's not crazy!"<p>

"She'll have to stay with us for a while. I'm sorry. She used violence and force against a pregnant teenager. That is not right and is considered abuse to both you and your unborn baby." They dragged my thrashing and screaming mother out to the second police car and shoved her inside. She frowned deeply at me and then began cussing at me in Spanish, and two of the least hurting names she called me were whore and slut. "She isn't safe." I sniffed and watched the car drive away.

"Tonia, let's pack up your stuff," Francis whispered. "You can come and stay with me and my mama and papa for a while." I nodded slowly and we began to pack up everything that belonged to me in my suitcases. I helped Francis pack as much as we could in his car and he drove me to his house. "We'll get the rest later." Francis took me inside.

"Antonia!" Francis's mother cooed, hugging me and kissed my cheek. "It is so good to see you!" I smiled weakly at her. "Francis, quel est le problème? Qu'est-il arrivé?" She asked him, looking at me worriedly.

"Elle s'est fait virer de la maison," he replied. His mother cried out unhappily and hugged me again.

"Oh sweetie! I always knew your mother wasn't good! Oh, I am so sorry, darling! You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like!" she exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Gracias," I whispered. I had always loved Francis's parents. They were so more easy-going and happy and fun to be around than my own mother. She held my hands and smiled even wider when she saw that my engagement ring rested on my left ring finger.

"Oh, Francis! You proposed already?" she chuckled. "Couldn't wait, huh?' She turned to me. "And you said yes! Oh, I am so happy!"

"Mère, fait quelque chose a été soulevée. Vous voyez, Antonia est enceinte," he said. His mother's eyes widened in surprise, looking at me curiously. Her eyes lowered down to my belly, and indeed saw my small, yet somewhat noticeable baby bump. I didn't understand that much French, but I did catch the word 'pregnant'. Actually, I just knew he had mentioned that I was pregnant only because she had looked down at my belly. She hugged me again, congratulating both me and Francis on our engagement and our unborn baby.

000000

Well, here's the next chapter.

Now, I don't speak French, I only speak Spanish and German (and English).

Translations: (Blame Google on the French translations if they're wrong):

Francis, quel est le problème? Qu'est-il arrivé? = Francis, what is wrong? What happened?

Elle s'est fait virer de la maison= She got kicked out of the house.

Gracias= Thank you

Mère, fait quelque chose a été soulevée. Vous voyez, Antonia est enceinte= Mother, actually something came up. You see, Antonia is pregnant.


	5. Cravings and the Baby

In this chapter, Italy is a female, but Romano stays a male. Just so there's no confusion.

0000000

A few hours after the three of us had unpacked all of my clothing and gotten everything set up in the guest bed (Francis's mother had went and got the rest of my stuff from my house, insisting that I rest because of my pregnancy and that Francis stayed with me), Francis's father came home from his job. He was surprised to find out that I was living with them from now, but was not upset. He was happy, though, when he found Francis and I were engaged.

"Oh, Francis, you're turning into quite the man!" he exclaimed, hugging Francis. His mother whispered something in his ear. He looked shocked, but smiled as he looked between Francis and I. "And you're going to be a father? Indeed, a man!" He hugged Francis again, patting his back once, and then hugged me gently. "And you're going to be a mother! How wonderful!" I smiled. Francis smiled at me as well, kissing my cheek.

"Antonia, what would you like to eat for dinner?" Francis's mother called. I looked towards the kitchen.

"Anything is fine, really," I replied, looking embarrassed. She smiled and nodded, beginning to make a delicious French dish. As soon as the food began to cook, my mouth watered. I began to crave the French food more and more and I practically ran to the table when dinner was called. Francis's mother smiled at me.

"You really hungry?" she asked. I nodded, blushing.

"S-Sí," I replied. Francis chuckled.

"The baby is hungry, actually," he replied, coming up behind me and slipping his arms around my waist, hands resting over my small bump. I smiled back at him and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and leaned in closer to me. His face now loomed over mine and I squeaked, stumbling back into him as I tried to get full view of his face. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling I had a text message. I took my phone out and saw that Gilbert, my best friend since forever, had texted me. I slid my phone open to check it.

'Francis just told me what had happened! Not AWESOME at all! Your mother is a bitch anyway...I'm glad you got out of there alive! Man, I would have had to murder your mutter if she laid more than a hand on you!' I looked back at Francis, my eyes wide, and he looked back apologetically.

"Sorry, babe, but he had to know. He's our best friend." I nodded.

"Sí, you're right, he had to know."

"Let's sit down to dinner now!" Francis's mother chirped as she set the last food item down. We all did and we all got our own food as it was passed around the table. I took a little more than the rest of the baby since I was feeding two now. We quickly said prayers and then we began to eat. I dug into my food first and Francis's mom chuckled, smiling at me. I blushed when I realized I had sauce all over my mouth and cheeks.

"Slow down, babe," Francis whispered to me. "No need to hurry." He gently took my hand under the table and rubbed it softly. I smiled up at him as he did so and he smiled back and then took his fork, took a piece of his dinner and held it up for me. I blinked and blushed deeply as I slowly took the bite. Francis's mother awed at us as he did so, causing my blush to deepen. "Antonia, you're as red as your favorite fruit." I looked down, turning a deeper red.

"Wow, she is really red."

"I-I'd never thought I'd blush so hard I'd look like a tomato!" I whispered. "I only knew Lovi did that..." Francis's smile fell at the mention of my ex-boyfriend.

"Ah..." He turned away. I looked at him, confused.

"Francis, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, taking his hand more firmly in my own. He just shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing's wrong, 'Tonia!" he exclaimed happily. I giggled and smiled and turned back to my food, beginning to eat again. I suddenly felt another sharp pain against my stomach.

"F-Francis, our baby kicked again!" I replied, looking at him. His hands immediately flew to my belly to feel. Our baby kicked once more and Francis's smile widened. His parents were watching us, smiling happily. They somehow could tell we were the perfect match for each other and we had so much in common. Francis rubbed my belly softly and I blushed slightly, smiling up at him as he did so. The baby kicked his hand once more, happy to feel that Francis was there. I giggled and then took another bite of food. This caused the baby to pause in its kicking to eat the food happily.

"Our child cannot obviously multi-task," Francis chuckled. I continued to eat my food until it was gone and then my baby craved another bite. I quickly took a bite of Francis's food when he wasn't looking and he noticed it was gone. He turned to me, where my mouth was stuffed full of food and he chuckled. "Oh Antonia..." he shook his head, chuckling. I quickly chewed and then swallowed.

"Lo siento, Francis, but the baby..." He just nodded, silencing me with his hand.

"I know, babe..." He kissed my cheek and I giggled, squirming underneath his closeness. My phone vibrated again and I looked at it. It said 'Feliciana', Lovino's little sister. I quickly opened it and read my text. I didn't realize that Francis was reading my text over my shoulder.

'Vee~! Luddy told me the good news about you and Francis! You're going to have a little baby! That's so cute! Can I be the aunt? Please, please, please?' I smiled at the text and then looked up at Francis. He was smiling and nodded.

"Oui, she can be the aunt." I smiled and replied 'Yes' and 'thank you' to her. She immediately responded with a 'Vee' and a hug.

0000000

I hope you all like it! Please review! Sorry it's been a while.


	6. Ride to School

Romano cusses. Just warning ya.

00000000

The next morning, Francis and I got up early to get ready for school. We both got dressed and then went downstairs, where Francis's mom had breakfast ready for us. We ate mostly in silence, for the both of us were still tired. The baby moved inside of me and I smiled down. Francis looked over at me and then down at my belly, slipping his hand over it. I looked up at him and blushed. He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips before taking another bite of his food. I finished my meal before he did, considering the baby was starving. I stood up and stretched and started to head for my empty plate, but Francis's mom whisked it away, whistling.

"I've got it, sweetie!" she exclaimed, smiling. I looked shocked, not expecting that at all.

"'Tonia, my mother cleans the plates here. I know you usually do at your home, but my mom cleans the dishes here." I sighed and nodded.

"You kids have to get ready for school!" Francis looked up and sighed.

"Oui! We're already ready, mom!" he said. He grabbed his backpack and mine and took my hand, leading me out the door. I smiled as he led me over to his car and opened the door for me. I got in and buckled up. He went to the other side and got in, starting the car. His mother waved at us as Francis backed up and drove off towards school. About ten minutes from the school, we saw Gilbert emerge from his house, followed by his younger brother, Ludwig, and Ludwig's girlfriend, Feliciana. Francis slowed down and Gilbert smiled and waved us, hurrying up to his car.

"Francis! Antonia!" Feliciana looked up at the sound of my name.

"Antonia!" she cried as she quickly ran towards the car. Within seconds, she had my door flung open and she jumped into my lap, hugging me tightly. I smiled at how adorable she was and hugged her back. She looked down at my belly and squealed. "Antonia! Can I feel your belly? Can I? Can I?" I smiled and nodded. She lifted up my shirt and giggled as she rubbed my belly. "Vee! It feels so cool!" She giggled again and continued to rub it. She then looked back when Ludwig approached. "Vee, Luddy! Can we ride with them for today?" He sighed and looked into the back window, where Gilbert had already buckled himself in behind Francis.

"Fine, I guess we can," he mumbled. Feliciana squealed and hugged Ludwig tightly before getting in next to Gilbert. Ludwig got in behind me and I shut my door. Francis put the car into drive and Feliciana began to bombard me with questions.

"Vee! What's it like to have un bambino o una bambina inside of your belly? When's the baby due? What gender is it going to be? What...?" She was silenced by Ludwig, who put a hand over her mouth.

"Feliciana, if you stress Antonia out with all of these questions, it will be bad for the baby." Feliciana immediately went silent.

"I'm sorry, Antonia!" she exclaimed, looking sad. I just looked back at her and rubbed her head.

"Its okay, Feli!" I smiled. "And to answer your questions, it's quite wonderful to have a little baby growing inside of you!"

"Don't give her any ideas!" Ludwig snarled, blushing as he looked out of the window. Gilbert snorted.

"It's due around, hmm, today is October 13, right? Well, the doctor said that I am four and a half months along, so that means the baby was conceived in early June. So the baby will be born sometime between January and February," I replied, smiling. Feliciana squealed happily.

"Yay!" she squealed. Francis continued to drive towards the school. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"S-Sí, I do, but Francis doesn't want me to tell anyone, including himself. He wants it to be a surprise."

"Aww! Vee! Why can't you tell me?" Feliciana pouted.

"Father's rules," Francis replied.

"No fair!"

"But, Ludwig, how did you find about Antonia being pregnant?" Francis asked. Ludwig looked at him.

"Bruder told me and I told Feliciana, since she wanted to know what Gilbert had told me in private."

"Ah."

"And I told Lovino!" Francis slammed on the brakes and I spit out the water I was currently taking a sip of.

"What?" we both cried. Feliciana giggled.

"I told Lovino that you're pregnant, Antonia! I thought it was wonderful news, so I wanted to share with fratello!" I shook, not being able to imagine how my ex would feel about me being pregnant with another man's baby. Sure enough, as soon as Francis pulled into his parking spot, Lovino was standing right there, looking absolutely furious at all of us. We all got out and my hands immediately went to my belly, protecting it. He eyed my hands angrily but turned his anger out on Ludwig and Francis. He punched Francis first.

"How dare you, you sick perverted bastard!" he screeched. Feliciana squeaked and quickly hid behind me, shaking. "Sleeping with Antonia is just sick, considering you are both under-aged!" He then turned to Ludwig and punched him.

"Hey! Don't punch mein bruder!" Gilbert cried. Lovino just turned and punched Gilbert as well.

"Damn potato freaks! If I find you ever in the same bed as my sister, completely naked, I'll kill you, you sick son of a..." He was cut off there as the principal walked up to us.

"All of you, in my office, now."

00000000

Translations:

un bambino o una bambina- a baby (male) or a baby (female) (Italian)

Bruder: brother (German)

Fratello: brother (Italian)

Mein: My (German)

Here's the next part. With a cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Please review so I can post the next part and not leave you guys hanging.


	7. Expelled

I posted it anyway. Please read the end note. I need help.

00000000

"All of you, in my office, now." He narrowed his eyes at all of us, including me. I was confused, for I had nothing to do with any of it. We all followed him and he sat us all down.

"Now, Mr. Vargas, care to explain the punches and the bad words?" the principal asked, narrowing his eyes at Lovino. He frowned.

"This sick Frenchman has gotten her pregnant!" He pointed to me. I closed my eyes, knowing the wrath that was going to come from our principal within the next few seconds. Our school, being a private, catholic one, hated the idea of teenage sex. They frowned upon it completely and I would probably be expelled now.

"What?" he screeched, slamming his fists on his desk. "Ms. Carriedo, is this true?" I shook and nodded slowly, tears spilling out of my eyes. "Ms. Carriedo, you know how we feel about this, don't you?" I nodded slowly again, more tears spilling out. "Then why did you give into Mr. Bonnefoy and have sex? Having sex creates babies!"

"I know it does!" I cried, tears spilling out of my eyes faster than I wished. Francis immediately grabbed a tissue and began wiping my tears away, trying to calm me down by whispering soothing things in my ear.

"Mr. Bonnefoy! Sit down! Now, Mr. Vargas, why did you punch Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Because, I don't want that damn potato freak knocking up my sister either!" The principal sighed.

"Fine, Beilschmidts, Mr. and Ms. Vargas may leave. I want Ms. Carriedo and Mr. Bonnefoy to say. We're going to have a little chat." Lovino, Feliciana, Ludwig and Gilbert got up and left. Gilbert gave us a sympathetic look as he closed the door behind him. The principal looked at us. "You both know the consequences of being pregnant, don't you?" We both nodded. "Good. Ms. Carriedo, I would like you to empty your locker and take all of your belongings home. You're expelled." I burst out crying, holding my belly. My baby moved slightly within me, sensing my discomfort. The principal ignored me and turned to Francis. "As for you, your punishment for knocking another student up is a week's detention and a month of suspension." Francis became upset.

"Are you seriously expelling a student for being pregnant? What kind of crappy school is this?"

"F-Francis, don't..." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"Are you seriously going to ruin her life even more by refusing to let her finish her education here so she cannot ever get a good job or go to college?"

"F-Francis, stop..."

"You're pathetic. You are also very racist against pregnant teenagers! You have all of the teachers tell us 'Don't ever get pregnant as a teenager; it'll ruin your life forever!' And then you turn around and expel a pregnant student, ruining her life even more by not letting her get an education!" Francis slammed his fist down on the desk as well, standing up. The door suddenly opened and the principal's secretary came in, looking nervous.

"S-Sir, h-he's right. Let Antonia stay here. She's very smart and she's a good girl," she replied, stuttering a bit. A vein in the principal's forehead looked like it was about to pop.

"She is not a good girl. She's a slut, a whore. I have expelled her. She is no longer welcome here," he snarled.

"S-Sir, you might want to reconsider. Francis's parents are here, and they're threatening to sue the school and more personally you if you expel her. And you know Mr. Bonnefoy is on the Director's Board here. The rest of the board agrees with him that Antonia should stay here and not be expelled or punished. Same thing for Francis," she replied. "A-and you know once the board is for something, then the all of the parents are for it. I-I'm sure there's going to be a lot of parents against you expelling Antonia." The principal growled.

"I do not want my school to become a slutty school, where girls are getting pregnant left and right like at those damn public schools! I have a reputation to live up to!" he barked. "I want Antonia to pack up her stuff immediately and leave this school's campus and to never return!" Francis slammed his hand down on the desk again. "And Mr. Bonnefoy, you may accompany her. I want you to leave this school's premises and never to return again either!"

"Are you expelling me?" he cried.

"Damn right I am! You back-talked and was extremely rude to me! I want you both to pack up all of your stuff and get the hell of this campus!" Francis grabbed my hand and led me from the office, looking furious. Both of his parents were standing in the office, looking angry and worried. Gilbert, Lovino, Feliciana, Ludwig and Andrés were all standing there. Andrés was my Portuguese friend and used-to-be neighbor until I had moved in with Francis. He was probably better friends with the Briton Arthur, who was my ex from middle school, than he was with me, but he still cared somewhat for my well-being.

"Francis, what happened!" his mother cried.

"They expelled us both," Francis snarled.

00000000

I'm going to give all of the characters and their genders, just so you guys aren't wondering.

Antonia-female

Gilbert-male

Francis-male

Lovino-male

Feliciana-female

Ludwig-male

Arthur-male

Allison (America)-female

Madeline (Canada)-female

Roderich-male

Elizabeta-female

(China) (going to make him a girl, but the name, I have no idea, help me please)

Ivan-male

(Japan) (going to make him a girl as well, but the name, I don't know, help me, please)

Heracles (Greece)-male

Anyways, please review!


	8. A New School

Romano cusses, worst this time, just a warning.

00000000

"That's it!" Francis's dad screeched and barged into the principal's office. "I am suing you and this damn school for everything its worth for expelling my son and his fiancée!" The atmosphere in the room around me stiffened. All of my friends looked at me and Francis with wide, shocked eyes. Lovino frowned deeply as he looked down at my left hand and saw the diamond ring sparkle in the light. He shook with anger and jealousy, for he still had a crush on me. He had been the one to end our relationship though, mostly because he had become fed up with Francis's perverted tendencies and Gilbert's annoyingness.

"Since when were you two getting married?" he snarled.

"Since yesterday," Francis replied.

"Whoa, congrats!" Gilbert exclaimed, hugging us both. We smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks,"

"No problem! It's awesome that you're getting married! I am going to be your best man, right, Francis?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. Francis chuckled.

"Of course," he replied.

"Vee, am I going to be your maid of honor, Antonia?" Feliciana asked, giggling as she hugged me. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Sí, of course you are!"

"B-Bitch, what about me?" Lovino asked, blushing a little bit. I smiled at him.

"You're going to be one of my brides men!"

"B-Brides men?" He asked, looking at me, confused. I nodded, smiling.

"Sí!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS EXPELLING HER RUINING HER LIFE IF SHE'S GETTING MARRIED?" the principal screamed. Students paused as they passed the front office, looking at us all confused.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE EXPELLING BOTH HER AND FRANCIS!" his dad screamed back. "NOW NEITHER OF THEM CAN GET A JOB!"

"THEN SENT THEM TO THOSE DAMN PUBLIC SCHOOLS AND LEAVE MY SCHOOL ALONE!"

"Non! I will sue this school for expelling a teenager and her fiancée just because she's pregnant! That is just wrong! Not to mention that you train every kid in this school to hate pregnant teenagers! I've seen the looks the students here give pregnant girls at the mall! They give the most foul, dirtiest looks ever and the girls run off crying! It isn't right what you're doing!"

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Francis's dad laughed manically.

"It's too late! I had already quit!" The principal snarled loudly.

"Get out of my office!" Francis's father stormed outside of the office, in which the principal slammed the door shut. Francis's father was furious.

"Antonia, Francis, please go get your stuff. We'll see you at home," he replied and headed out for his car, in which Francis's mother followed him outside. Lovino looked at me, a frown on his face.

"Antonia, I'll accompany you to your locker. I'll help you carry your stuff out to your car," he said, looking down.

"Lovino, no need. I'll help her," Francis said.

"No! You've got to get your own stuff damnit!" he hissed.

"I'll help you with your stuff, Francis," Gilbert replied. Francis looked at me with his eyes full of jealously when my ex grabbed my wrist and jerked me in the direction of my locker down in the basement. Francis's locker was on the other side of the school so he reluctantly walked with Gilbert, who was chatting away at how awesome he was. Once Lovino and I reached my locker, he pinned me against the wall.

"Antonia, what the hell were you thinking?" he hissed. "Having sex with and marrying that no good perverted bastard who's going to find another pretty woman soon and leave you for her! He's going to hurt you so much and I will have every chance to say 'I told you so!'" He watching me carefully, eyebrows narrowed downward.

"Lovi that look never looks good on you!" I exclaimed, giggling. He growled and released my wrists.

"Get your stuff and let's go." I nodded and opened my locker up and I put my binders and notebooks and smaller books into my backpack and Lovino took some of my heavier books while I held the rest. He then walked with me out to Francis's car. Francis wasn't there yet, since his locker was so far away. Lovino set my books down next to the car and looked at me.

"I-I guess I'll see you later." He closed his eyes and quickly kissed my cheek good-bye. He blushed furiously and walked away.

"B-Bye Lovi." I stood there, stunned and dropped my books down on the ground and then touched the spot where he had kissed me. I didn't know Lovino still liked me. I wonder how much pain he was feeling inside because of me and Francis getting married and having a baby. Maybe it would be best if he didn't come to the wedding. Maybe it will just hurt him more to see his ex-girlfriend get married to another man. But he was still one of my best friends. I couldn't do that to him by un-inviting him to my own wedding. Either way, it would probably hurt him, right? I don't want to hurt him. I'm pretty sure I've already hurt him enough by agreeing to marry Francis. I couldn't afford to lose him, for he was still a very important part of my life.

"Antonia, darling, are you okay?" Francis brought me out of my current state of thought and I jumped a tiny bit when he touched my arm.

"Whoa, Francis, you startled me."

"Antonia, are you okay?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Sí, I'm fine! I was just thinking about our wedding." Francis smiled at me and unlocked the car and then loaded up all of our books. Feliciana and Gilbert were there and they hugged us both.

"Vee! Antonia, Francis, I'm going to miss you so much!" Feliciana squeaked, tearing up. I smiled weakly at her, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"Feli, don't cry. It'll be fine, okay? Francis and I will be okay, I promise." She nodded and sniffed, wiping her nose with the tissue.

"Francis, Antonia, be careful out there. I really wish I could join you but Ludwig would kill me if I dropped out of school." We both nodded as Gilbert hugged me and Francis patted his back. Francis loaded our books into his car, helped me inside and got in the other side. He backed out and waved to Gilbert and Feliciana, who waved back. Francis drove back to his own house. I suddenly burst out into tears halfway to his house. He glanced over at me, looking worried.

"Antonia, what's wrong?"

"Everything's just going wrong with my life! My mom kicked me out and then got arrested and I got expelled from school!" He looked at me sadly.

"'Tonia, shh, shh, don't cry," he whispered, taking my hand and rubbed it softly. "Everything is not going wrong in your life. You're marrying me and we're having a baby together. Plus, that school is no good anyway." I looked at him and sniffed, nodding.

"Y-You're right, Francis. I'm marrying you and having your baby." He smiled and kissed my hand, pulling into his driveway. His parents were waiting there for us. I got out, holding my belly.

"Francis, I've already enrolled you and Antonia in another catholic school that's smaller, but a bit farther away. They are more than happy to help Antonia as she becomes farther along in her pregnancy." Francis and I were shocked.

"You enrolled us in another school already?" Francis asked. He nodded.

"It was smaller, so they were always accepting transfers no matter what time of the year. We're meeting with the principal tomorrow to arrange your class schedules and get you associated with the school." Francis nodded.

"Okay, merci, papa," he said. His father smiled and hugged us both.

"I just want my son and my future-daughter-in-law to have an education and graduate from college. Especially if my daughter-in-law is pregnant and expecting a baby. I want my son to be able to support her and the baby." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"G-Gracias, it means so much to me and Francis and the baby." He smiled and hugged me back and then pulled away, going back to his wife. She was smiling at us, and she hugged us both.

"I'm so sorry you had to leave all of your friends," she replied. "But you'll make new ones!" We nodded and hauled all of our school supplies inside to our bedrooms. I sighed and laid down on my bed. My phone suddenly buzzed, signaling a text message. I looked at it and it was from Lovino. I opened it up and read what he had said.

'Meet me by the café down the street after school' I stared at the text message in shock. I couldn't say yes. Francis would get suspicious of me. I looked over towards my door, wondering what I should reply. I didn't notice my fingers had typed in 'yes' and hit the sent button. I stared at my phone in shock when it sent to Lovino.

00000000

Pairings (although I'm pretty sure you guys already know who's with who) The girls are first.

Spain & France, America & England, Canada & Prussia (not a couple yet, they're both still single), Hungary & Austria, China & Russia, Japan & Greece

Any other pairings you want to see, please tell me! I'll be happy to add them! Also, I'll have a one story that will just have one chapter explaining Spain and Romano's break-up. I'll try to get that started soon.

Please read and review!


	9. New Outfits

Sex warning...

00000000

Mrs. Bonnefoy took me and Francis to get our uniforms for our new school. I would have to get custom sized ones because of my belly. I rubbed it softly as we drove about half an hour to the uniform store. Once we got there, Mrs. Bonnefoy told my situation about being pregnant. The woman stared at me funny for a quick second before she noticed that Francis was holding my hand, smiling at me with loving eyes. I did not notice that Francis was watching me lovingly like he was. She asked Mrs. Bonnefoy if Francis was the father of my baby. Mrs. Bonnefoy nodded and smiled.

"Oui, my son is the father."

"Your son? Where's her mother?" Mrs. Bonnefoy shifted uncomfortably and looked uncomfortable.

"S-She's in jail..." she mumbled. The woman looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"So, can we get her some custom-sized shirts for her pregnancy?" The woman nodded.

"Of course. The school called us earlier and asked that we have them ordered. The shirts are on their way. There are shirts for all of her upcoming months. But for now, until they come in, she'll have to wear a regular shirt."

"What about pants? Her belly will affect the size pants she wears too."

"Oh yeah! The school asked for her pants as well. She's having custom-sized pants and shirts, don't worry. The school has her taken care of." Mrs. Bonnefoy smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, let's get her some shirts and pants for now. Plus, you can use these shirts and pants after her pregnancy." Mrs. Bonnefoy nodded.

"You're right. So can we get started?" The woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I'll work with the girl first"

"My name is Antonia," I replied. She nodded and led me to the clothes rack.

"Let's get you some normal clothes, Antonia. They may be a little tight because of your belly, but they'll fit just fine after your pregnancy." I nodded. She pulled an outfit off and handed it to me and led me to the dressing room. "Let me know how they are!" I entered the room and began to try the clothes on. The shirt barely fit over my belly, which was bigger than I thought. I studied my belly carefully, forgetting to put the pants on. The woman knocked on my door a few minutes later. "Antonia, how are you doing?" I jumped and scrambled to put the pants on.

"I-I'm doing good!" After I put them on, I opened the door. The woman looked over me, noticing the small amount of skin showing between the bottom of my shirt and my pants.

"It'll be fine for a day or so, right?"

"Could I have a size larger? I don't want my skin showing. This shirt would be too small even if I wasn't pregnant." She nodded and gave me the next largest shirt. I went back in and put it on. It fit me perfectly. I smiled and changed back into my normal clothes, folding the shirt and pants up. I came out. "These are perfect," I replied. She nodded and smiled, and got me a couple of more shirts and pants before going to help Francis. Mrs. Bonnefoy had the clothes scanned up and we waited for Francis. After Francis was finished, had a couple of other shirts and pants and the items were scanned up, Mrs. Bonnefoy bought them. The lady placed them in a bag and handed the bag to us, smiling.

"Thank you for coming!" she replied as we left. We headed back home and I looked at the time.

Once we got home, I would have to leave to go meet Lovino at the café. I didn't know how Francis would react when I said I was going to go meet my ex-boyfriend. I became more nervous once we pulled into the driveway and I got out. Francis helped his mother carry our clothes inside and I stood by the car, shaking. Lovino, however, came up behind me, startling me out of my skin.

"AH!" I yelped, jumping. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't act surprised, damnit!" he hissed in my ear.

"L-Lovi, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the café."

"I wanted to see how you're going to get away from Francis." Francis came outside at that moment and his eyes narrowed when he noticed that Lovino was right next to me.

"What are you doing here, Vargas?" he replied.

"I came here to talk to Antonia! Why else would I be here, damn bastard? To see you? Yeah right!" He laughed sarcastically and then frowned at Francis. Francis approached me, talking my hand.

"Whatever you have to say to Antonia, you say to me as well." Lovino laughed sarcastically again. "Yeah right! Leave, bastardo!" he snarled. It was Francis's turn to laugh.

"Not in a million years!" he explained. "You're going to ask her to leave me and come back to you. I know how you are, Lovino," Francis added. "She's with me now."

"Like hell I don't know that, bastardo!" Lovino cried, fire flashing in his eyes. "I just wish to speak to her alone!" Francis frowned even more.

"How can I trust you, Lovino?" he said. Lovino sighed and crossed his arms.

"Just leave!" he snarled. Francis shook his head.

"Whatever you can say to her, you can say to me," Francis replied. Lovino snarled and grabbed my wrist.

"O-Ow, guys, please just stop fighting. Lovi, I'm sure you can say whatever you have to say to me in front of Francis."

"Antonia, I cannot say my message in front of him!" Lovino hissed.

"Lovino, than I do not want to hear it," I replied. "I don't want to hear a love confession from you when I'm already committed to Francis!" Lovino narrowed his eyes at me.

"You think I was going to say a love confession? Get real, Antonia!" he barked. "I was just going to apologize for kissing your cheek earlier!" he hissed before running back down the street. I watched him go in surprised, wondering why he just took off like that.

"He kissed your cheek?" Francis asked, looking at me.

"It was just a good-bye kiss," I replied, rubbing Francis's hand softly. "There's nothing to be worried about, I promise." He looked at me and then nodded, letting out a heavy sigh that he must've been holding back. He led me back inside and led me to his bedroom, shutting the door behind. "F-Francis, w-what?" I stuttered, blushing hard. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Antonia, we're not going to have sex," he replied. He led me to his bed and laid me down on, and then he lifted up my shirt, exposing my belly. He smiled as he got over my legs, and leaned down to my belly, kissing it softly. The baby stirred inside of my belly, making me smile. He smiled as well when he felt our child move. "I just want to bond with the baby." I nodded and smiled as he kissed my belly again. He began to whisper things to our little one, who continued to move as he talked. "Bonjour, mon petite baby," he whispered, kissing and rubbing my belly softly. I smiled and laid back as he talked. My baby then kicked his hand, and I felt something weird come from my belly. It happened again and then again. The doctor had told me something like this might happen: my baby was hiccupping. I giggled as our baby continued to hiccup. Francis looked up at me, a confused look on his face. "Antonia, what's so funny?" he asked.

"The baby is hiccupping!" I giggled, squirming as it hiccupped again.

"It's...hiccupping?" Francis asked, looking confused.

"Sí!" I giggled, smiling that the baby was happy. Francis continued to talk and whisper to the baby for a few more minutes before the baby was lulled to sleep by his voice. I smiled happily when the baby settled down and curled up and fell asleep. Francis looked up at me when the baby stopped kicking him. "Our baby is asleep," I replied. Francis smiled and then moved completely over me, kissing me softly.

"Now, it's time for us to have sex," he replied softly, slowly taking my shirt off. I blushed deeply.

"I-is it okay for us to do so when I'm pregnant?" Francis nodded.

"Of course! I asked my parents."

"F-Francis!" I stammered, blushing furiously. He chuckled.

"They know we're doing it so they moved outside. They cannot hear us. Our walls are thick."

"F-Francis, why did you tell them we're going to be having sex?" I hissed, hitting him on the side of his head.

"Ow! Antonia, its okay! They tell me when they have sex so I can get out of the house."

"Ew! I can't believe they tell you that!" I cried, flinching away from him.

"It's common courtesy," he replied. "They'd consider it rude, and so would I, if they had sex without telling me so I wouldn't be disturbed!" He kissed my chest. "Now, shh, and relax and enjoy." I blushed as he slipped my skirt off and kissed my belly again and then began to strip himself, taking off his shirt and pants. I leaned forward and kissed his chest. He smiled and moaned quietly, beginning to get turned on quickly. He then unclasped my bra and tossed it aside. I leaned my bare chest against his bare chest. He smiled and rubbed my back, slipping my underwear off and his boxers off, leaving us both naked. He smiled and grabbed a condom from his pants pocket and took it out, slipping it on. I blushed furiously as he spread my legs apart and positioned himself.

"Antonia, are you ready?" I nodded, gasping as he slipped himself inside of me.

"F-Francis, mmm!" I moaned quietly as he slid as far into me as he could and then he picked up his rhythm quickly, thrusting in and out. My moans grew louder as he continued to hit deeper each time. I grasped onto his back tightly, moaning as he picked up speed. "F-Francis, ahh! Mmm! Francis! Oh!" He smiled and continued to move quickly, until he kept the same pace, not going any faster or slower. Beads of sweat soon lined his brow and dripped down. I began to sweat as well. Our pants matched each other. Francis suddenly tensed up and he released into the condom. I panted and cuddled into him as he slipped out, tied the condom up and threw it away. He suddenly slipped back inside of me.

"I'm sorry, Antonia, but you feel so wonderful," he whispered as he laid on top of my chest, holding me close. I blushed deeply, letting out a small moan as he shifted a bit.

"F-Francis, it's okay...you can stay inside of me as long as you like," I whispered back. He kissed my cheek and pulled his blanket over me, closing his eyes. We soon both fell asleep.

00000000

Hope you all like it! Please review!


	10. Old and New

The next morning, we were woken up by Mr. Bonnefoy. We had gotten up way earlier than normal and we were both grumpy as Francis pulled out of me and got dressed. I was less motivated and got dressed slower than he did. I was nervous, however for starting a new school. The only person I knew was Francis. My heart pounded after I brushed my hair, my curly locks falling perfectly onto my shoulders. I headed downstairs to eat breakfast, which Mrs. Bonnefoy had kindly prepared. Francis had already started eating and he looked up when I entered the kitchen. He paused, looking me over carefully. I blushed as he stared, feeling self-conscious. I sat down and began to eat with my head down. He took my hand and rubbed it.

"Antonia, you are absolutely gorgeous," he whispered. I looked up at him, my face burning with embarrassment. He smiled at me and then kissed my cheek as he stood up and washed his plate. I turned back to my food and began to eat again. Francis gathered up our school supplies and put them in his car. Once I finished, I brushed my teeth and put a tiny bit of make-up on. After that, we were ready to go. Francis helped me into the car and he got in himself. His parents kissed our cheeks good-bye and we were off. Once we got to the school, I gasped at the name. I then at that moment realized why it sounded familiar even though it was a small school. My ex-boyfriend from middle school came here. I had not seen him in over three years and I was nervous about seeing him again. We parked and got out of the car. Francis led me up to the building and I hid behind him, scared to see my other ex. The minute we entered the building, a voice rang out towards us.

"Francis, Antonia! You're the new students?" We both jumped and looked up the small amount of stairs. Our old classmate and my ex-boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland stood there, looking shocked. He looked between Francis and me, eyes wide in shock and surprise. "You're the new students, the ones who are getting married and are having a baby?" He cried. He looked between Francis and I, frantically. Francis nodded.

"Oui, Arthur, we are." He smiled at me. Arthur shook his head and paced back and forth, holding his head. A teacher walked up to Arthur and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and looked up.

"Principal Jones!" Arthur explained, startled.

"Mr. Kirkland, your duty is to show the new students around to their classes."

"B-but, Mr. Jones, why didn't you tell me who the students were? These are my old classmates from elementary school!" Mr. Jones looked from Francis and I to Arthur.

"Really? How cool! Then you shouldn't be uncomfortable around them!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Dad!" a cheerful voice came from upstairs. Mr. Jones looked up, eyebrows coming down.

"Allison, I told you to not call me 'Dad' during school!" Allison nodded and frowned

"Sorry, but it's weird to call you 'Mr. Jones'," Allison replied. "Artie!" She giggled and jumped into Arthur's arms, kissing him passionately. Francis and I looked surprised. Arthur blushed.

"Y-You bloody git! The new students are right there and so is your father!" he hissed, shoving Allison off of him. "And don't call me Artie!" Allison looked over at us and squealed happily, running up and hugging me tightly.

"Oh! Congratulations on the baby and your engagement!" she giggled, smiling widely. I blinked once and looked lost.

"H-How did...?" I started to ask nervously, but Allison interrupted.

"Everyone knows about you two and your engagement and unborn baby! News spreads fast at this school since it is so small! By the way, I'm Allison F. Jones, heroine and daughter of the principal here! What are your names?"

"I'm Antonia Fernandez Carriedo," I replied.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy," Francis replied.

"You're Antonia?" Allison exclaimed, looking shocked. She looked back at Arthur. "The Antonia that Artie dated back in middle school?" I blushed and nodded.

"T-The very same," I whispered. I was shocked that Arthur had mentioned me to Allison. I thought he had wanted to forget all about me.

"So Artie, you went to school with them! That's so cool!" Allison exclaimed. "Well, I'm Artie's current girlfriend!" I looked at her.

"R-Really?" I asked. She nodded and saluted.

"That's me!" Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Arthur was my ex-boyfriend from seventh going into eighth grade. We dated for about seven months before Arthur broke it off. He never exactly told me why, but I had accepted it and moved on. Right after Arthur and I had broken off, Francis had tried to get together with Arthur. Arthur flat-out refused, saying he didn't swing that way. Francis, I knew, was bi-sexual, so it wasn't rare to see him go after another male. Mr. Jones tapped Arthur's shoulder and told him to give us the tour. Arthur nodded.

"Sorry sir!" He waved us forward as he headed to the hallway on his left. Francis held my hand as we moved after him. Allison laughed and smiled as she took Arthur's hand, trying to rival our relationship. She then began talking a mile a minute, in which Arthur told her to shut up so he could explain the parts of the school. "Well, this is this English hallway. The foreign language hallway is up above this one and the history hallway in below us." England pulled out two sheets of paper and handed them to us. "Here are your schedules." We both took them and looked at them and then compared them.

"We have English...and History...and Biology together!" Francis replied excitedly. "But you have Spanish and I have French...and you have music class while I'm taking P.E. and you're taking P.E. while I have ceramics."

"Francis, why are you taking French? You're bloody fluent!"

"I'm in French five..." Francis replied, narrowing his eyes.

"And I'm in Spanish five," I whispered.

"Antonia, why did they sign you up for gym? You obviously cannot do it in your condition!" Allison replied. I blushed, looking down at my belly and rubbed it softly.

"I don't know..." My baby kicked my hand and I smiled. Allison took my hand and dragged me back to where her father was talking to another teacher.

"Dad! Antonia's signed up for P.E! She can't take the class, obviously!" she called. Her father turned around, frowning.

"Allison, what did I say about interrupting me when I'm talking to another person?"

"Not to interrupt," she mumbled. The teacher looked at me.

"You're Antonia?" she asked. I nodded, blushing.

"Ah, Mrs. Johnson!" Allison exclaimed. "I don't know why, but Antonia was signed up for your P.E. class sixth period! She obviously cannot do it because she's pregnant!" Mrs. Johnson smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry, dear, Antonia can rest while she's pregnant. She won't have to do anything. I'm not cruel to make her run laps while she's carrying a precious child. But I will require some exercise since it's healthy for the baby. And I'll educate her on eating healthy for the baby as well." She smiled at me, and I became nervous, shifting my feet. "Darling, there's nothing to feel weird about. Don't worry, I only want what's best for you and the baby." I blinked and looked up at her, tearing up.  
>"R-Really?" I choked up. She smiled and nodded, hugging me.<p>

"Of course. You're carrying around the most precious gift in the world." I blinked and slowly hugged her back. She smiled and pulled away and then looked behind me. "Ah, you must be Francis Bonnefoy, the lucky fiancée and father!" Francis smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that is me." She smiled and shook his hand.

"You must be really proud to be a father. I'm so happy that you're sticking with Antonia." He smiled and took my hand, rubbing it softly.

"I'm glad too. I could never, ever leave her to fend for herself and the baby. I'm going to support her throughout this pregnancy and all of her future pregnancies as we raise a family together after we get married." I blushed a bright red as he said these things and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled at me and squeezed his hand back. Arthur coughed and folded his arms across his chest.

00000000

Oh, England, impatient...

Please review!


End file.
